tiny_heistfandomcom-20200214-history
Consumable Items
There are many different items to find and collect, each with its own use. Passive consumables will help you, and the Active consumables will hinder your enemies. There are three slots to save consumables for later use. They can be used at any time, and using an item counts as a round - all enemies will move once after you use the item. It should be noted that some items can be wasted if used incorrectly - like a drill when not next to a wall or a lightbulb on lit floors. If all three slots are full and the player picks up a fourth item, one of the items must be dropped behind. The dropped item will disappear completely. If a player has any use for one of these items, s/he must therefore use it first. Some items are rare and cannot be bought from a shopkeeper. Quest Items While these items are not considered consumables, it should be noted that they are still "Consumable" items, and are listed here for that purpose. These items are quintessential for game completion, and are not restricted by the amount of available slots. Key Keys are used in order to open the locked (green) doors on each floor of the game. These locked doors usually separate the player from either the purple staircase (which leads players to the next Floor) or a passive/active consumable. Trying to go through one of these doors without a key will grant the player with a message saying "It's Locked". Occasionally, some floors may have a regular door leading to the staircase, which can help to save keys for Floors 5 and 10, which require more than one key to continue on. Gem Escaping the tower isn't the only objective of the game; collecting as many yellow gems as one could fathom also plays a role. (Alternatively, get the Zero rank for getting no gems at all, analogous to a nil bid in spades.) Collecting more will leave the player with a higher rank at the end of the game. The Shopkeepers, on the other hand, will strive to reduce the number of gems a player has, as they tend to offer consumables for purchase. Passive Consumables Lightbulb Provides light across the entire floor, as if it had all been explored. Can be wasted if used while inside a cardboard box or on fully-lit levels zero, one, eleven, or the rooftop. Particularly useful on the purple and gray levels. First Aid Kit Adds one point of HP. If the player has all three lives, they will gain a fourth one; there is no known cap (up to seven lives have been seen by gameplay). As a consequence, it is never to your advantage to keep one and not use it. Drill Drills a straight hole through a wall to the other side. Useful to get through rooms locked with green doors. Can be wasted if used in empty spaces or on doors; they only work when facing a wall. It is usually the fastest way to access the tower base. Portable Door Places an unlocked door anywhere you are looking at. They look exactly like regular doors and are particularly useful to put against single-tile walls or green doors in order to save keys. The portable doors can also be placed in hallways or near the entrance, stopping bots in their tracks. Portable Doors are very particular items. They are very rare, appearing exclusively on Purple levels. They also cannot be put in the place of entrances or exits. Unlike normal doors, these ones do not block cameras' and guards' line of sight. This can be dangerous, especially in situations involving lasers. Falsedoor2.JPG|If you were behind the bottom "door", you would be in trouble Hodoooor.JPG|The portable door, located within the player's hotbox. Falsedoor1.JPG|The portable door has the line of sight pass through it, unlike regular doors. Skateboard Allows you to "skate" forward in a line until you hit a wall or an object. The skateboard can help the player cross enemy-covered sections (like laser cameras' sights) without being detected, and also skate through fire without taking damage - only the resting place counts. If the player stops head-to-head with an enemy, it will be alerted and the player will lose a life in the same turn. Has 3 uses. Teleporter Teleports you to a random spot on the current floor. If the player teleports in the midst of enemies, it will stun anything within a bomb's radius - but it is still possible to teleport into one's sight. Works as a tool for evasion or, on small floors, to access locked rooms. Has 3 uses. Cardboard Box Deactivates the alarm (if raised) and allows you to pass unnoticed by enemies; however, the box falls apart after a while - 50 rounds, including the first one it is used - or if an enemy is stunned by any means. Firing a pistol or using a bomb will end the box's cover prematurely and activates the alarms. If any enemies are chasing the player, they will lose track of them, even if used right in front of them. Dogs will stop chasing the player and fall asleep in place. Bombbots chasing the player will explode. Terminators won't be fooled by the box, though. The box limits the player's vision to the space close by, and all areas previously explored will be "forgetten", making them dark again. Lightbulbs are wasted if used inside the box - they will only work after the box falls apart. As common sense suggests, cardboard boxes do not protect the player against fire. Time Stopper Stops time for a very short period - 20 rounds, including the round you used it - causing everything else to freeze for the duration and making the player undetectable. This consumable will end prematurely if an enemy is attacked or if another item is used. The character will flash blue/white during this. Any ongoing alarm and fire will still exist during and after the use of the time stopper. Helix Wing Automatically ends the game, as if you had made it to the helipad on the roof. Its description mentions that if the player reach the rooftop with it in their inventory, it would count as 10 bonus gems, but in both the HTML and Flash versions of the game, this does not occur, but this might be due to a bug. It can only be found on the tower base. Active Consumables Banana Leaves a banana peel behind you which knocks out any enemy that passes through it. If the player has their back against a wall, it will leave the peel in the present square. If the peel is placed in a stunned enemy's place, it will be stunned again once it awakes, consuming the banana peel. Also, if it is placed this over the yellow staircase, no enemies will spawn for this level - This happens because there is an "object" occupying the entrance square (see Mechanics). Be aware - for the same reason, if a peel is placed into a square containing a key, it will disappear. Leafblower Pushes one enemy you're looking at against the wall, stunning it. Particularly interesting to use against sentinels, in order to dislodge them, and against bombbots - if used on a sleeper it will blow it in its initial location, not moving nor raising alarms. Bomb Destroys walls, doors and any enemies permanently up to three tiles away (straight line) and in a 5x5 diamond. Using this consumable will alert all guards on the floor, similar to running into a camera's line of vision. Banana peels, gems, other consumables, keys and stunned enemies are not affected. Signal Jammer Stuns all cameras and sentinels on the floor, including the ones unseen, as if you had attacked them. It works also on stunned cameras, resetting their countdown. All other enemies are unaffected. Pistol Destroys permanently one enemy or camera that is in front of you. The line of sight is limited only by the edge of the screen. Has 4 uses. When used, it will alert all guards. It is important to remember to face the enemy when using this. Pistols do not work on stunned enemies. Sword Slides you until you hit a wall, a door or a gem, permanently killing all enemies in your path. This weapon can kill several enemies at once if used properly. It works like a skateboard in regard of alarms and fire. Fire Extinguisher Puts out fires created by the Matchstick or Firemen and knocks enemies and cameras unconscious. Has a small range but can be used on multiple enemies at a time. Works through walls, does not alert the guards, has six uses - arguably the best weapon in the game due to all of this. It is quite rare, as it can only be found on Purple Floors. Matchstick Ignites everything in front of you for a short distance - walls, doors, empty squares, and even enemies. The fire will start spreading and cannot be put out without an extinguisher, rendering whole sections accessible. It is Mostly (but not always) found at the tower base. The item only throws the fire ahead of the player; any enemies in it can still move and attack in this round before dying. See game mechanics for details on fire. Glitch Item Error This is a "Collectible" found in the glitch levels. Works like a bomb, but with a larger radius and glitchy graphics. Strategy Here are some tips on managing consumables: * Lightbulbs are better used in levels 6-9 and 12-14. * Use First-aid kits as soon as possible. There is no reason to keep it stowed away. * Jammers are good in rooms where there are a lot of cameras, like floors 5 and 10. They are also helpful in tight rooms with both cameras and guards. * For evasion, prefer Cardboard boxes to Time stops, because they last longer and erase alarms if needed. * For dodging enemies, prefer Teleporters to skateboards - Swords also help. * Drills are a match or better than portable doors in almost all scenarios. * Extinguishers are the best attacking weapons, hands down. They have a fair range, can penetrate walls, have six shots, and do not trigger the alarms. * Helix wings end the game. Try to collect as many gems as possible before using it if death is imminent. Yeah, you won. But did you? Of course, needless to mention that nothing here is written in stone. Every item has its advantages according to the situation.